Shattered
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: What can you really expect when you walk into a hospital? Children with broken arms or legs crying; women screaming while in labor; someone saying their goodbyes? But what if you wake up in the hospital, and you don't know why you're there?


**Song: In Front Of The World- Stephen Kellogg and The Sixers:**

_Well, it's hard to live in front of the world._  
><em>There's only so much that you can pretend.<em>  
><em>Write down what it is you're thinking.<em>  
><em>Take each day as it comes.<em>  
><em>You never know what's hanging 'round the bend.<em>  
><em>And as far from the world as we get,<em>  
><em>I can swear that the two of us will always be the same.<em>  
><em>Figure out what it is you believe in.<em>  
><em>And if you must choose, try not to trade your fortune in for fame.<em>

_And you'll learn, learn, learn._  
><em>You'll wait your turn, turn, turn.<em>  
><em>And you'll get sick on the way.<em>  
><em>By the things that people say.<em>  
><em>It'll break your heart against the wind.<em>  
><em>But you will just keep breathing in.<em>

_Well, if you're scared to live in front of the world._  
><em>I've got news for you, you should be then.<em>  
><em>When your confidence gets low and you've got nowhere to go.<em>  
><em>Just remember how you felt about me and our friends.<em>  
><em>And we'll learn, learn, learn.<em>  
><em>We'll wait out turn, turn, turn.<em>  
><em>And we'll get sick on the way.<em>  
><em>By the things that people say.<em>  
><em>It'll break out hearts against the wind.<em>  
><em>But we will just keep breathing in.<em>

_Watch the way you fall in love._  
><em>'Cause if you're smart, you'll take it slow.<em>  
><em>And don't ask me about it, cause I don't know,<em>  
><em>'cause I don't know, know, know.<em>  
><em>But I'm gonna learn, learn, learn.<em>  
><em>I'll take my turn, turn, turn.<em>  
><em>If I get sick on the way.<em>  
><em>By the things that people say.<em>  
><em>It'll break my heart against the wind.<em>  
><em>But I will just keep breathing in<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong> What can you really expect when you walk into a hospital? Children with broken arms or legs crying; women screaming while in labor; someone saying their goodbyes. But what if you wake up in the hospital, and you don't know why you're there? What can you expect then?<strong>_

* * *

><p>When her eyes fluttered open, she noticed that there was a layer of fog blocking her vision. Damn, why do hospitals make you sleep so much? She squinted to make her vision return to normal. When her sight had cleared, the first thing she spotted was the shiny, metallic machinery. The exact same machines that they use in hospitals...<p>

She couldn't be in the hospital... Why was she even here? She couldn't remember a thing. But she wouldn't get any answers just sitting here like this. She tried to sit up, but failed. I guess she had slept for a while, which was why she didn't have much energy. Stretching her legs would help her though, since her legs were always the strongest part of her body. It was also a good quality for swimming, something she loved to do often. Some would even say it was her life, but to her, it was merely just a hobby. No matter how much time she spent in that pool, her family would always be much more important to her. I mean, she was only 22. She was engaged, and would be a step-mother soon. She should focus on that, instead of paying attention to what the world thinks of her.

She attempted to stretch her legs, which she assumed were asleep, because she could not feel them. She couldn't describe the feeling, no pun intended. It wasn't what normally happened when your legs fell asleep. She didn't feel a million pins stabbing her legs. Any other day, she would be relieved to find that she couldn't feel the pain of something like that, but not today. Not in this situation. She was in a _hospital _for crying out loud! She didn't know why she was here, how long she would be here, and the thing that confused her the most was why Luke wasn't here. Wasn't your fiance supposed to show up when you were injured? Especially when you could be paralyzed. That was the only probable thing that she could think of.

But why was she acting so calm through all of this? Of course she cared that she wouldn't be able to use her legs, but she didn't care if she couldn't swim anymore. Yes, she was a great swimmer, and she was know throughout the country for it, but she could care less about that.

By the time she'd managed to sit up, she realized that, by the moonlight that peered in through the window, is was nighttime, which explained why it was so quiet. But the silence was soon interrupted by a light whistling. Seconds later, a doctor rounded the corner, passing by her room. He disappeared from her view for barely a second before he backtracked and came into her room.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" A instant blush rose in his cheeks when he realized that his question could be taken the wrong way. _Of course she can't feel anything from her waist down, dumb-ass..._He thought.

"I'm fine." She said quickly. "Who came to see me?"

"Your parents and your friend." He thought for a second, trying to remember her name.

"Alli?" Clare offered.

"Yeah, her. She was really worried about you. Why were you driving at 4 in the morning when it was raining?"

"I was taking my fiance to the airport. He just left for his business trip. Did anyone call him? I thought he would be here."

"Your mother called him a few hours ago, and he says he's trying to get here soon."

"He doesn't have to do that. I'm fine."

"Ms. Edwards, you can't walk. I would hardly call that fine. And please try to calm yourself down. Stress isn't good for either one of us."

She smirked at his comment. But then something dawned on her. "Where's Calvin?"

"Calvin?"

"My stepson, Calvin. Um, five years old, dark hair, brown eyes."

"Oh, he's with your mother. She picked him up from his grandmother's this morning. He's fine."

"Good." She whispered to herself. "Good..."

"Goldsworthy!" A male voice called from out in the hallway. Another doctor appeared next to him. The two men whispered to each other for a moment before both of them exited the room. Dr. Goldsworthy came back into the room. "I need to go check on another patient of mine, but I will be back in shortly."

Clare nodded. As he left the room, she couldn't help but notice his backside. It wasn't like she look there purposely, but it just... came into her vision when it _sauntered _ its way out of the room. She should just blame it on him for being sexy. NO! She has a fiance. She cannot be thinking this... Luke was perfect for her. He was a great boyfriend, an wonderful father, and he would be an amazing husband... _But Luke's not here right now._ The voice inside her head told her. Damn it, that thing never shuts up!


End file.
